The High School Newbie
by hungergames713
Summary: katniss is new to mokingjay high and bumps into a blonde boy
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Katniss E. P.O.V.

It's my first day of another new school. This one is called South Mockingjay High. I think this is the 6th school I've gone to in the last 5 years, my mother always gets transferred to a different hospital every year so me and my sister always go to a school. I don't bother making friends since we are just going to end up somewhere different.

_**Flashback**_

Last night, my mother sat us down saying that she had good news to tell us. I sat down expecting something different to come out of my mother's mouth " we are staying here till prim graduates high school" I have my mouth hanging open because prim is 12 which means we will be staying here for the next 6 years.

"Oh, thank you mummy, thank you, oh can't wait to go to school and make new friends that I can keep till I finish school, oh, and I can take Gecko to school, maybe she can help me get friends." prim say to overwhelmed. I just sit there jaw on the ground _'what I'm not good at making friends that's why it didn't worry me when we didn't have to make friends'_ I think to myself.

"Katniss dear, please say something" my mother says worried.

"C-c-cool…m-m-mum…t-th-that's…c-c-cool…n-news…t-to…h-h-hear" I stutter out.

"Katniss, can you promise me something"

"Anything, Prim"

"Will you make friends please, since we will be staying a while longer" Prim says shyly. I smile "Okay" I breathe out.

_**Flashback end**_

Last night all I did was tossed and turned. I gave up on going to sleep when it got to 4:30 and decided to start getting ready. It is 4 hours till school starts so I turn to my draws to choose an outfit for today, I need to make a good first impression on my first day so that I can make some new friends. I choose some black skinny jeans with neon green t-shirt that said 'Calling me ugly doesn't make you pretty', I had a black cardigan to match my jeans and neon green shoes to match my t-shirt. After getting dressed I go into my bathroom (that was huge by the way) to put my hair into its usual braid and apply a tiny amount of make-up on. I look at myself one last time in the mirror (and might in say I look awesome), I look at the clock and see that it is 6:30 _'wow, did I really take 2 hours to get ready, I must have to get up a bit early to get ready if this _happens' I think to myself. I go down stair to be greeted with my mum and sisters smiling faces I would have thought that prim would have slept in but then again she might have been too excited to sleep in. I get a tight hug from Prim while my mum gives me 45 dollars "that should get you lunch and morning tea so you shouldn't run out of money".

I leave the house at 7:30 because school starts at 8:30 and I take 30 minutes to walk there. I get to school on time and still have time to spear so I head to the reception. I've been walking around for about 10 minutes and just as I was about to give up I walk into a wall, but wait walls aren't supposed to have arms are they. I close my eyes and wait for the fall but instead of my head connecting with the ground it just feel like time froze. I open my eyes and I am looking straight into some ice blue eyes. I stand up so that I'm not getting held up by this stranger. I look at him and notice that he is very Han…. '_What are you thinking about Katniss snap out of it'_ I think to myself? A smirk appears on his face "like anything you see" he says still smirking.

"Not really, I've seen well" I say in response also with a smirk on my face.

"Well, I don't know where you're from because I'm the best in the school. I'm Cato by the way, what's your name?" this so-called Cato boy says.

"Katniss, my name is Katniss"

"Well, Catpiss very nice to meet you"

"Katniss"

"Oh, Catnip"

"KATNISS" I reply. I look around to notice that everyone else heard me and is staring at us.

"Hahaha, just joking with you, I heard you the first time." This sentence just made me angry so I try to storm away, but I don't succeed before he grabs my hand and pulls me back to him. I try to get out of his grip; I just fail, but don't give up.

"Wow, you do have a lot of fire in you don't you, look how about we start again" I stop struggling and consider it for a moment. I notice that his grip loosens so I take that chance to run away. He didn't catch me because it caught him by surprise. I keep running and look back to see if he was following, I'm lucky because he wasn't, but I was also unlucky because I ran into someone else _'when I get up I'm going to make sure no-one's in front of me'_ I think to myself as I get up. I look up to see that the person I bumped into is also on the ground, this time it's a girl, she has blonde hair which is curled, she also has blue eyes but her eyes have a darker look in them. I offer her my hand to help her up, she takes it with a smile "Thanks, sorry I ran into you I wasn't looking" she says.

"No, it wasn't your fault I wasn't looking either. I'm Katniss Everdeen, what's your name" I ask politely.

"Oh, nice to meet you Katniss, my name is Glimmer Sparkles and yes I know my name is weird, just don't tease me please" she says with a tone that I can't place, I think it's desperation

"Sure, can you help me find the reception office please?"

"Yea sure, after I can help you find your locker and then we can hang out morning tea and lunch"

"Thanks, wait does that mean that we're friends now?"

"Yeah I guess it does, you can hang out with my friend and I'll see if we can do something to welcome you to our group" she says as we make our way to the office.

"Okay, no wait don't they have to meet me first to see if they even like me, I mean I don't even know their names" I say worried.

"I'm sure they will love you, I mean I just met you and I want you to be a part of our group."

"Oh and all the my mates names are Finnick, he is the one with the Green sea eye and tan skin, then there's Annie, who might be hanging off Finnick because they go out, there's also Clove, she will probably be playing with the knifes she gets from P.E., then Peeta is the one that always has a strong scent of the bakery, there is also Marvel who is up himself 24/7 but is we date-"

Before she finish I cut her off with "Wow that sound like a lot of people to remember, Glimmer?"

"Not when you become a good friend with them, but let me continue, okay, then there's Cato-"

"Oh, it's okay I might find someone else to hang with at lunch times" I butt in when I hear Cato's name and that's when we arrive in front of the reception office. I say good-bye and say that I could find my way to my locker. I check my watch and see that school starts in 10 minutes. I'm in and out of the office in 5 minutes with all my new books, what classes I have, and my locker and combination numbers. I find my locker and get the books I need for my first class which is health with Mrs Cameron.

I notice Glimmer is in this class and she is with a group of friend and when she described them, they all look or act how she described them. I see an empty seat at the back of the class and it is away from the class. On the left side of the desk is a little girl who reminds me of prim and then no-one is sitting at the desk in front of me, so I just wait for class to start.

After the bell finished, the teacher just walked in. "Hello class and welcome to a new year. You guys have been together for 3 years and now we have a new student this year" she stops for a moment to point in my direction "Everybody this is Katniss Everdeen and she will be with us 'til graduation"

I was about to zone out when something caught my attention. "Okay class this semester when are going to do something that I've wanted to do but we didn't have enough students to do so it's called the 'Baby Project'" says Mrs Cameron. _'What baby project? I just started school and now I have to look after a baby with a stranger'_ I think to myself. Mrs Cameron pulls out 2 hats (one filled with girls names and the other filled with the guys names). She reaches into the girls manes and pulls out a girl names 'Madge Undersee'. Madge the walks up to the boys hat and get a guy name 'Gale Hawthorne', they then go to get a baby of a baby doll off the desk next to the teacher and sit back down but instead of apart they sit together. It goes like that till there are only 4 of us. There is Cato, a girl I'm guessing is Clove because I saw a knife in her boots, Peeta as well because everyone is calling him 'Bread boy' and then there is me. I'm hoping that I get Peeta because I don't want to be paired with Cato. "Peeta Mellark" the teacher announces. Peeta then walks up to the girl's hat and pull out Cloves name. I get up while getting my bag and run out the door. Well I run around the school I think about just staying home the rest of this semester. A hand on the small of my back stops my though. I turn around expecting the teacher to be there but instead I see Cato. I start running again but I'm not quick enough before he grabs me. "Let me go" I scream.

"What don't you like about me Katniss?"

"I don't know" I reply still trying to get away.

"Why?" I stop struggling and just shrug. A smirk appears on his face and something plastic invades my vision. I look down at the doll and just laugh after about a few second of laughing Cato joins in. after we control our laughter we head back to class. When we get in all eyes are on us. I look to Glimmer and she looks down at my hands then back at me and wiggles her brow. I look down at my hands and notice that Cato has slipped his hand into mine; I quickly remove my hand from his and rush over to my sit (carrying the baby by the leg). After I plop myself on my seat, Cato comes and sits down next to me.

"Mrs, since there are only a few minutes left of class can, we take this time to get to know our partner" Glimmer asked.

"Okay, just pack up first, and then you can just leave when the bell rings" the teacher replies. Everybody start to pack up and talk at the same time.

"So, Katniss, got any siblings?" Cato tries to start a conversation.

"Yea I have a sister, her name is Primrose, but she likes to be called Prim. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yea I have a brother and a sister, my brother is named Cyler and my sisters name is Myka-Rue but everyone calls her Rue. So who's watching the baby first?" at this sentence I look at the doll then to him.

"I think you should because I don't want to show up home from my first day of school with a doll"

"Okay, but just so you know I'll be giving it to my sister because she is obsessed with dolls"

"Okay, I was probably going to do that as well but with my sister" I say with a smile.

"How old is your sister?"

"Oh… um... she is… um… 12. What about Cyler and Rue?"

"Well, Rue, she is 12 as well and Cyler, he is 15. Cyler comes to this school too"

"Well, maybe Rue and Prim will get along"

"Yea and maybe we will to" before I can say something to him Glimmer followed by other girls came to our table. "Hi Cato, Hi Katniss, soooo how thing going?" Glimmer says

"Not bad Glimmer, what about you guys and your partner? Why are you talking to us and not them too?"

"Oh Marvel and me are good and the reason we're here is because we all go out with our partners so we don't need to get to know each other. Remember Cato you're the only one that doesn't have a girlfriend" that makes me laugh and they all look at me like they just noticed I was there. Well I was laughing Cato had the slightest blush on his cheeks and that made me laugh even more. When I control my laughter, Glimmer calls over the boys. _'since when was I popular'_ I thought to myself as the boys made their way over to us. While the boys were greeting each other, Glimmer spoke up "So guys, want to go to the beach, you know we can play games at the arcade and there is a concert there tonight, so who's up?" everyone replied with a 'yea' or a 'sure why not'.

"Um… I have to ask my mum first" I say pulling out my phone to text my mum.

**Katniss: Mum, how do you feel about me going to the beach with a bunch of mate tonight?**

I go to put my phone into my pocket but I feel a vibration of my phone and I see that my mum texted back.

**Mother: You made new friends, good girl and Yea you can go out. Prim is going to sleep at one of her friend's house to-night and I'm going to work later.**

**Katniss: Who is her friend? What is her name?**

"Glimmer, I can go"

"Cool, you just have to get your thing after school okay"

"Okay" I reply. I was about to put the phone in my pocket but my phone vibrates again.

**Mother: Oh, I think her name is Myka-Rue Daniels.**

'_wait I think I know that name'_ I think to myself. "Cato" I say and he stops his conversation by turning around to face me. "What's your last name?" I finish my sentence

"Oh… um… my last name is Daniels. Why?"

"Oh, my sister is my sister is at your house tonight"

"Okay, Why?"

"Because she's friends with your sister"

"Oh, so are you going to stay over to-night?" he says wiggling his brow. I just roll my eyes and reply "if only I'm allowed" with a smirk on my face. He looks taken back for a moment but covers up fast "Maybe you should stay to protect your sister"

"Maybe I should I'll just ask my mum" I say wiggling my brow at him. I pull my phone out and begin texting my mum.

**Katniss: Okay, it's funny I know her older sibling anyway bye. Love you.**

"Did you really ask your mum to stay at my house?" Cato says in disbelief.

"In your dreams, I'm not sleeping at your house." I say back and that's when everyone in the classroom went quite. I knew I was blushing so I bent my head down.

* * *

At the end of the day, everyone said planed when and where to meet. I started to walk my way home when a car stopped next to me, I keep walking, but then I feel a hand grab my arm. I turn around to see Cato there. "Want a ride to your house" he asks.

"Okay" I say and hop into his car. When he starts driving he always tries to get me to talk. "So, how do you feel about the health project"

"Not that thrilled, What about you?"

"I don't really care that much... so Katniss, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Oh... Um... I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Um..." This caught me by surprise. I thought about it for a while then answered with a "Um... Yea, sure"

At this time Cato is smiling like a maniac. I smile back at him. He leans in and then i figure out what he wants and I lean in to, at that time we share our first kiss. I don't mind kissing him because we made it to my house when he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. When we pull apart we are both breathing heavily. I smile again and jump out of the car, I turn around to the car to see Cato has a sad face on, I laugh at this. "Don't look so sad, I just need to get ready for tonight. Can we go to your house to drop the doll to our sisters?"

"Um... Yea, I need to get some stuff to. Do you want me to come in or stay out here?"

"You can come in if you want." I say straight away. He comes in and i get changed in the bathroom, while Cato sat in my room looking in my photo album.


	2. Chapter 2

******SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG I WOULD BLAME MY SISTER BUT I HAVE NO REASON TO BECAUSE I'VE BEEN ON THE COMPUTER ALMOST EVERYDAY, ANYWAYS THE REASON WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IS BECAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD ANY IDEAS OF WHAT TO DO AND I'M LAZY AND TO ADD TO IT IMPALER98 HAS BEEN NAGGING ME TO PUT UP THE DISCLAIMER, SO I JUST PUT THE DISCLAIMERS AND STARTED TO READ THE OTHER CATONISS STORIES THAT I HAVEN'T ALREADY READ. I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I REALLY WANT TO SLEEP, SO ********ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 2. ENJOY!**

******Disclaimer:Suzanne Collins owns everything Hunger Games.**

******P.S: This is for impaler98 look I put a disclaimer up.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**Cato's P.O.V.**

O.M.G. Katniss said yes, great now I sound like a girl. I lean into her hoping that she would kiss me. She does kiss me and it felt nice. After the kiss she gets out of the car and looks at me. She laughs at me and I notice I have my sad face on "Don't look so sad, I just need to get ready for tonight. Can we go to your house to drop the doll to our sisters?"

"Um... Yea, I need to get some stuff to. Do you want me to come in or stay out here?"

"You can come in if you want." she says straight away. I go in and she gets changed in the bathroom, while I sat in her room looking at her photo album. Katniss looks so cute as a baby.

* * *

When we (Katniss and I) get to my house, I hesitate at opening the door because at my house there is my mother, father, sister and brother, Katniss' house was empty. I open the d and get tackled by Rue. Another little blonde girl run up after Rue, hugs Katniss and I'm guessing that is Prim. " I'm just going to go upstairs to get my stuff, while you give the 'baby' news" I say to her and she laughs.

I run upstairs and get ready as I remember that I haven't introduced Katniss to my parents, hopefully, Rue will introduce her to our parents. I hear laughter and a deep voice laughing with them so I guess Katniss has met the Daniels. I laugh at my joke as I head down the stairs to see all my family and Katniss looking at a photo album _'Damn, I can guess who's in that album' _I walk over and look in the album. I see a photo of me in the bath completely naked. I cough to get their attention, they turn around shock on their faces and then they see who I am. All their shocked faces turn into huge grins and they all laugh. I shake my head and grab Katniss' hand. I pull her all the way to the car and she is still laughing when we get into the car. "Aw... Cato, you looked so cute in the bathtub"

"Oh, shut up. I saw a photo of you when you were in the bath, but I'm not laughing in your face, am I?" I say with a pout on my face and she just laughs at me and says "Yea, well, you could of teased me, but you didn't and that's a good start to the relationship" and then she kisses me on the cheek. I couldn't hid the smile that was hiding, so I diverted my eyes to the side mirror.

"So are we going to tell our friends that we're together or not" I ask as we come near the beach.

"Um, I think they can find out them self's" she replies as she looks at the beach. I get out of the car after I park and Katniss and I walk to where our friends told us to meet. When we got to our friends, Katniss laced her fingers around mine and we started to walk onward's to the beach. While we were walking we could hear wolf whistles and murmurs from our friend, but I just kept on walking with Katniss by my side. "So, I guess that this means Cato is no longer a loner" with that I turn around and say "Oh, shut up, you know I was just waiting for the right ... one"

"Yea, sure, the right 'one'" Glimmer says.

"Well, are we going to stand here talking about mine and Katniss' relationship or are we going to have fun as friends?" I say to get off topic

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Lets go" says Clove.

When we get to the ocean all the girls set their towels on the sand, while the boys and I take off our shirt near the girls and run into the water. As I run I can feel Katniss look my way and I turn around to see just that. I smirk at her and turn back to the guys as they talk about getting the girls into the water. The plan is for Marvel to grab Glimmer, Peeta to get Clove, Finnick to grab Annie and me to get Katniss. With the plan set we all walk to the direction which the girls are not. We watch as the girls see that we are no longer where we were. We (as in the boys) sneak up behind the girls, when we get close enough we pick up the girl. While we walk to the water all the girls are all trashing around. Half way to the water all the girls except Katniss stop struggling "Oh, my god. Why are you still going aren't you tired?" I ask Katniss.

"Because I never quit" She replies as if I should already know.

"You know you'll be a lot less tired if you stop struggling"

"You know that I'm never going to give up" she reply to me and all I does is laugh at her stubbornness.

* * *

**After a full day of**** fun:**

Still Katniss' P.O.V:

It was a full day of fun and it was awesome, me and Cato did everything together. We were about to head home and I remembered that I was going to be home by myself, so I turn to Cato and ask "Cato, do you think it will be alright if I stayed at your house tonight?"

"Sure, wait, I though that you weren't going to stay at my house tonight"

"I wasn't, but I don't want to be at home alone after my first day of a new school, where I made friends" I reply as if it was the most simple thing to understand.

All Cato does is laugh while he pulls out his phone and starts texting, I guess he is texting his mother, so I follow his actions.

**Katniss: Mum is it okay if I go stay at my friend, Cato's, house tonight?**

**Mother: Is Cato a boy or girl?**

I think for a minute on weather or not too tell my mother about Cato or not.**  
**

**Katniss: It's Myka-Rue's older brother.**

**Mother: Oh, if it's at the same house as Prim you can go.**

**Katniss: Thank you mummy(_mommy if that's how you spell it_), I love you.**

**Mother: Love you too.**

I look up from my phone in time to see Cato do the same. He has a smile on his face and I say "My mum(**mom**) said I can go"

"Cool, my mum(**mom**) said you can stay over as well" I smile at him and just walk with him to his car.

* * *

**At Cato's house:**

When I walk into the Daniels house, I hear 2 pairs of feet running down the stairs. Before I can blink I am tackled to the ground by a small little pair of arm. I laugh as Prim tries to get up. I get up after Prim. I go and hug and kiss Cato. After I come out of the kiss to get some air, while I breathe I look over to the girls and see huge smiles on their faces, which makes me smile as well. We're about to go and sit down but then the door bell rings. Cato turns around with a smile on his face, I just look at him weirdly as he opens the door to show the gang. They all come with big smiles on their faces and I just notice they are all in their PJ's with sleeping bags in their hands. I figured that tonight is going to be a sleep over _Great! _I think to myself. We all go and set up all the beds. The bed arrangements are Finnick with Annie, Clove and Peeta, Glimmer with Marvel and me next to Cato. Prim and Rue are in Rue's room because Mrs. Daniels sent them to bed.

"How 'bout we play spin the bottle, Truth or dare style?" Glimmer asked the group as Prim and Rue left. Around the room you can hear okay's and yea's. Cato goes to get the bottle while everybody starts to get seated in a circle. Cato comes back with a bottle and sits next to me. The circle goes Marvel, Glimmer, Finnick, Annie, Peeta, Clove, Cato and lastly me. Clove spins first and it lands on ...


	3. Chapter 3

**HAY, WHO LIKE'S THE SONG 'LIVIN IT UP' BY ALEXANDER LUDWIG? IF YOU DO YOUR AWESOME, IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD IT GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK IT UP, BUT IF YOU HAVE HEARD IT AND DON'T LIKE IT, YOUR GAY, NAH JOKES I WON'T FORCE ANYONE TO LIKE THE SONG. ANYWAY ENJOY CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer:Suzanne Collins owns everything Hunger Games.**

**P.S: This is for impaler98 look I put a disclaimer up.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_  
**

**Cato's P.O.V.**

The bottle spins and spins and it lands on...

**Katniss's P.O.V.**

The bottle lands on...

**Clove's P.O.V.**

It lands on...

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

It points too...

**Glimmer's P.O.V.**

The unlucky person is...**(so are you guys over guessing who it is yet?)**

**Marvel's P.O.V.**

The sucker is...

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

It lands on the one and only...

**Annie's P.O.V.**

Me. It landed on me.

**Cato's P.O.V.**

Annie, wow, didn't think it would land on her. Well the odds aren't in her favor.

**Clove's P.O.V.**

"Okay, Annie, truth or dare?" I ask. "Um, I choose ...

* * *

**OKAY I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH I MIGHT NEED SOME IDEA'S OF THINGS TO DO:**

**1. SEND IN REVIEW.**

**2. WRITE WHO YOU WANT THE BOTTLE TO LAND.**

**3. WRITE IF IT'S TRUTH OR DARE.**

**4. WRITE WHAT THE DARE (OR TRUTH) IS.**

**AND THE ONE THAT I LIKE THE MOST, I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY, BUT ONLY IF YOU HAVE A ACCOUNT.**

**-HUNGERGAMES713**


End file.
